The Unexpected Love
by Tsukune Kurono Akashiya
Summary: Luffy, true to his word came back to see Boa after he became the pirate king


Luffy was sitting on the head of the going merrily looking out across the open sea as they approached Boa's fortress floating on top of the impel down. 'I wonder if Boa still has that huge crush on me.' Luffy thought to himself, and took a big bite of his mutton.

A shrill cry of pure joy could be heard coming from Boa's fortress as Boa was looking through her telescope at the going merrily, and saw Luffy on the front, and she thought to herself. 'Yay! He came back like he said he would!' Boa giggled like a giddy school girl, and turned around to one of her crew member's. "What is it?" She said to the deckhand that flinched a little bit at her serious gaze.  
The crew man's voice got stuck in his throat until Boa's gaze seemed to say 'Spit it out already!' "Empress should we prepare a welcoming party for your loved one, and his crew?" The crew man said flinching hoping Boa wouldn't turn him to stone, but she didn't, and just smiled.  
Boa likes that idea, and then she could drag Luffy off to the side, and have her way with him.  
About 30 minutes later Luffy was standing in front of Boa looking up to her because she was just a bit taller than him. "I told you I would come back when I became pirate king!" Luffy exclaimed with his trademark grin with his oversized jacket just about falling off and Ace's hat tilted hap hazardly on his head, then he looked back at Nami who nodded, and Luffy took a small blue case out of his inside jacket pocket, went down to one knee. "Will you be my pirate queen?" Luffy said with his trademark grin.  
Boa turned bright red, and was shocked into speechlessness. "Y- Yes! A million time's over yes!" Boa said, and just about tackled Luffy over the side of the ship. "Now we have an even bigger reason to celebrate!" Boa announced, and the entire deck burst's into spontaneous cheer, and whistles.  
Nami, walked over to Boa, and extended a hand to her. "Congratulation's, you got the man of your dreams, and mine, no hard feelings?" Nami asked with a disarming smile.  
Boa contemplated shaking Nami's hand, but then realized that Nami was no threat to her so she shook it, and smiled back. "Yeah no hard feelings, you will find some like Luffy for yourself one day." Boa giggled.  
Luffy slipped the ring onto her finger, and stood back up only to get Boa's arms wrapped around his shoulder's, then a loving kiss. "I told you I would come back, and make you my Queen." Luffy said, and kissed Boa back sweetly, and smiled in the middle of the kiss.  
Zorro chuckled lightly, and wrapped his arms around Robin's waist, and squeezed her lightly as the ring on their ring finger's glinted in the sun. "Looks like our thick captain has finally settled down, I personally thought he would choose Nami, but this is a good change of pace, now maybe our idiot of a marksman can finally get a girl." Zorro said, and chuckled lightly before kissing Robin lovingly.

Robin kissed Zorro back lovingly, and giggles cutely, and nods. "Mhmm, but they look cute together don't they?" Robin said, and Zorro nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~W~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About an hour later they were in the fortresses mess hall  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~W~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy was holding Boa's hand, their fingers interlaced, while he was eating a meat kabob that was brought to him. "Boa, I realized how much I loved you soon after I became pirate king." Luffy said as if answering Boa's unvoiced question, which caused Boa to giggle even more now.  
Boa leaned over to whisper into Luffy's ear. 'Later on tonight maybe you will let me taster your 'meat'.' Boa whispered, the lust coming off in wave's making even Luffy's thick headed self-sputter a bit.  
Luffy's eye's widened a bit, then wiped his mouth, and whispered into Boa's ear. 'How about we go now?' Luffy asked lightly a blush covering his face.  
Boa giggled, and stood up, and everyone quieted down. "Enjoy the party, and whatever you want is on order, but I will be retiring!" Boa said as she walked away lightly pulling Luffy behind her. "I saved myself just for you my love!" Boa said as they walked down the seemingly endless hallway's until they reached Boa's room which was down a seemingly hidden hallway.  
Luffy squeezed Boa's hand lightly, and chuckled lightly "I don't know if it mean's anything, I am still a virgin too." Luffy said, and Boa's blush deepened substantially.  
Boa locked the door behind her, and pushed Luffy down onto her bed, as she started a strip tease. "You can do whatever you want with my body." Boa said as she started to unbutton Luffy's short's which were barely holding back a throbbing erection. "Wow it is so big!" Boa exclaimed, and wrapper her hand around it, and started to stroke it enjoying Luffy's light moan's.  
Luffy look's down at Boa with a steadily increasing blush. "That feel's good Boa!" Luffy exclaimed in between moan's, and he gasp's lightly as Boa starts to suck on him slipping a little of him into her mouth a little bit at a time until she envelope's him fully earning a bigger moan from Luffy.  
Boa giggles sending vibrations through Luffy's penis causing him to moan again, as she start's to bob her head up and down, and look's up to Luffy, smirking inwardly as she sees the ecstasy Luffy was in.  
Luffy was feeling better than he ever had before, and it could only get better. "Boa something is coming!" Luffy said, and Boa took him all in again as he dumped his load down her throat, and Boa expertly swallowed it all like a boss.  
Boa pushes Luffy down on the bed until he is laying down then mounts him. "I can't take it anymore, I need you inside me! I love you!" Boa said as she licked her lip's clean of any excess that managed to leak out.  
Luffy gasped as Boa started to slip him inside her until he met some resistance, but Boa forced herself down splitting her hymen easily. "I love you too, but are you Ok Boa?" Luffy asked concernedly.  
Boa nod's lightly, as she bite's her lip lightly, and pushes through the pain, and take's all of Luffy in, and gasps a bit at the full feeling she had right now. "I have been waiting for this day for a long time!" Boa said in between moan's as she starts move her hip's up and down on Luffy.  
Luffy felt Boa tighten up more on him, and his moan's pick up as Boa lean's down, and kisses him deeply.  
Boa felt Luffy get a bit harder inside her, and she gasped a bit. "Luffy how do you like my body? Because it is only yours, only you can see me like this." Boa said in between her moans as she picked up the pace.  
Luffy felt the feeling he felt not too long ago creeping back up on him. "It's coming again, and soon!" Luffy exclaimed as Boa picked up the pace to max causing both of them to moan loudly.  
Boa bit Luffy's bottom lip, and tugged on it lightly. "That's Ok Luffy; let it all out inside me!" Boa exclaimed and after a few more hip thrust's, she felt Luffy was about to cum, and slammed her hip's all the way down, as Luffy came hard sending Boa into a mind numbing orgasm too. "Oh god that is amazing!" Boa said as she collapsed onto Luffy, and laid her head on his chest panting a bit.  
Luffy raised a hand up to Boa's head, and ran a gentle hand through her hair, and smiled. "Yeah that was." Luffy said as his trademark grin returned to his face.


End file.
